Mientras tú me ignorabas
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: A veces las cosas no son lo que esperamos, pero a veces, y solo a veces, lo que parece algo malo, se convierte en lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado.


**¡Hola! Debido a que necesito, requiero, ¡oh por dios moriré sin negitoro! Escribí este one shot, ¿dónde $%#/ están los escritores?! ¿Con su pareja? ¿Teniendo vida social? ¿Viviendo?... en fin, este fue mi mal segundo intento de _angst_ y es por eso que ni sabía como clasificar esta cosa, no sé si da risa o ganas de llorar, solo espero les guste. Por último, en estos días actualizaré Quisiera Odiarte, ¡no presionen! (? **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

 **Mientras tú me ignorabas**

Este día era como cualquier otro, y es que todos los días son iguales, lo que los hace diferentes es lo que le pasa a cada persona y este día… no iba a ser el mejor de mi vida, o bueno, eso no lo sabía cuándo me desperté.

Cómo todos los días la alarma sonó estridente en mi odio y me desperté sin saber si quiera dónde estaba, cuando reconocí el lugar; mi cuarto obviamente, y vi la pantalla de mi móvil; que marcaba las cinco y cincuenta de la mañana, viernes y con unos trece grados centígrados, caí en la cuenta de que debía ir a la escuela como siempre. Hice un montón de cosas aburridas, rutinarias y hasta por inercia y a las siete y veintitrés estuve lista para ir a la escuela.

Salí de mi casa y llegué a tiempo a la escuela, allí saludé como siempre a mi mejor amiga, Lily, una chica alta, esbelta y rubia que ha sido mi amiga desde que recuerdo, ella me regresa el saludo como siempre, hablamos de estupideces como siempre y nos adentramos a nuestro salón… como siempre.

En fin, todo era como siempre, pero, este día yo no era la de siempre, estaba sumamente nerviosa, al fin me le confesaría a la persona que siempre me ha gustado y por la que mis ojos se trasforman en un par de corazoncitos al verla. Esperaba con ansias que las clases terminaran, y eso que ni la campana de inicio ha sonado.

La campana sonó y el docente ingresó al salón, como siempre, sin embargo, no comenzó a dar la lección, sino que hizo entrar al salón a una chica, el habló explicando que era una alumna de intercambio que venía de no sé dónde porque sus padres no sé qué, la verdad no escuché la explicación, y siendo sincera no le hice mucho caso a la nueva, solo sé que cuando el docente le indicó su silla, Lily me miró con ese brillo en sus ojos característico y justo cuando pasaba por nuestro lado sacó su pie de forma que la nueva cayo de frente.

Obviamente todos en el salón rieron, menos el docente y la nueva. El profesor le dio una reprimenda a Lily y de castigo le designo limpiar el salón. Por su lado la nueva me miró con ira a mí y a Lily, pero no le hice mucho caso.

La hora del receso llegó, y como siempre, fui con mis amigos a almorzar, entre mi grupo se encontraban un chico de cabellos azules llamado Kaito, un chico alto, muy alto de cabellos morados llamado Gakupo, una chica de cabello corto y castaño llamada Meiko y la rubia que ya había nombrado, Lily. Nosotros siempre pasábamos el rato juntos, no solo en la escuela sino también fuera, y entre nos, la persona que me gusta hace parte de mi grupo de amigos.

Mientras estamos disfrutando de nuestra comida preparada por nuestros padres y hablamos sobre nada, noté que la nueva ingresaba a la cafetería, seguida de un par de rubios, mirándolos bien los reconocí como los gemelos Kagamine, un par de revoltosos nada agradables y de los cuales es mejor estar lejos, lo más probable es que la estén molestando ahora, aunque eso tampoco es de mi incumbencia.

El almuerzo finalizó con el toque de la campana y yo me fui a la clase siguiente, noté en el camino que los Kagamine iban corriendo a todo lo que podían y de hecho, casi me hacen caer cuando pasaron a mi lado, miré hacia atrás y vi a la nueva correr tras de ellos con el rostro rojo, no sé si de ira o vergüenza o qué, pero estaba bien roja mientras trataba de alcanzarlos, Lily volvió a meter su pie en el camino y la pobre muchacha fue a darse contra el mundo… otra vez. Creo que hoy no es su día.

Y esta vez, no pude ser tan indiferente, pobre chica, por lo que me detuve; mientras Lily seguía caminando con nuestros amigos al salón, a ayudar a levantarse a la nueva, y en ese instante noté el color de sus ojos, no sabía definirlos, ¿eran azules? ¿Verdes? No, eran los dos colores y no, digamos que eran aguamarina, ¿o azul turquesa? Bueno no importa, sus ojos eran lindos.

Sin embargo, a ella no le hizo gracia mi gesto y retiró enojada su brazo de mi mano, me miró enojada y continuó su camino al salón. Yo solo me encogí de hombros, no me extrañó para nada su actitud, si bien soy la mejor amiga de la que la que la ha hecho caer dos veces.

Llegué al salón y me senté en mi silla, la verdad la espera me estaba matando, así que, mientras el docente daba su clase, yo me la pasé recreando en mi mente miles formas de confesarme y como en todas ellas, era correspondida, jamás pasó por mi cabeza si quiera la idea del "solo amigas", menos el rechazo.

Los segundos parecían minutos, ¿es que ese reloj no piensa andar o qué? Yo mientras, muy pacientemente esperaba a que fuese la hora de la salida, mientras a uno de los docentes se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacer un examen a la nueva para ver su nivel, resultó que estaba más avanzada que nosotros en el tema, por lo que nos mandó el doble de tarea para adelantarnos más en los temas.

Ya iba de salida de clases, pero debía esperar a Lily, a quien de paso ayudé con el trabajo ofreciéndome para cuidar el salón mientras ella "limpiaba", aunque quien hizo el trabajo fui yo, mientras ella hablaba con los chicos, pero no me importa.

En fin, Lily y yo nos fuimos caminando, pero hice que nos desviáramos del camino para entrar a un pequeño café, nos sentamos en una mesa para dos algo alejada, un mesero tomó nuestra orden y seguimos hablado sobre nada, hasta que Lily dijo:

—Tengo algo que contarte Luka. —Su voz denotaba mucha emoción.

—¿En serio? —Dije casi en el mismo tono. —Yo igual Lily. —Le hablé con cariño.

Ella me quedó observando un momento y luego habló. —Dime tu primero.

—¿Eh? —Respondí algo confusa, la verdad esperaba tener más tiempo, pero bueno, si no lo hago ahora, dudo que luego pueda. Tomé algo de aire y luego la miré fijamente. —Lily, ¿sabes? Nunca olvidaré como nos conocimos. La forma en que llegaste a mi vida, me impresionaste tanto que esa imagen tuya de una chica fuerte y valiente jamás saldrá de mi mente.

Ella me miró sin expresión alguna, y luego se largó a reír. —¿De eso querías hablar Luka-chan? ¿De cómo te ayudé con esos chicos que te tenían rodeada mientras llorabas como nena?

—¡Hey! —La miré ofendida. —Primero, ellos se veían muy intimidantes. —Ella rodó los ojos. —Y segundo… era una nena. —Dije algo derrotada. Pero pronto mis ánimos volvieron — Y no era de eso sobre lo que quería hablar. —Aclaré mi garganta al tiempo de mover mi mano, para acentuar que eso no importaba.

—De acuerdo, te escucho. —Ella mostró tanto interés en lo que le iba a decir como al sensei de matemáticas.

Otra vez mis manos sudaban, ya había tomado impulso, pero la interrupción de Lily me desconcentró. —Cómo te decía, siempre te he admirado, por muchas razones, eres bella, buena en los deportes, muy divertida, valiente, no le temes a nada, eres perfecta. —Ella me miraba con una cara de total asombro, su ceja alzada, su boca medio abierta, su mano que tenía alzada cayó de la nada, su mirada era de estupefacción. —L-Lily. —Mi voz tembló un poco al nombrarla, la verdad hace muchos años no tartamudeaba, pero los nervios me ganaban, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho del miedo y la expectación. —Me gustas. —Solté al fin con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se borró al notar su rostro de aversión y molestia.

—¿Qué? —Soltó casi gritando. —¿Esta es una broma Luka? —Pregunto, y esta vez su rostro no tenía sorpresa, era uno lleno de ira.

Yo me recargué sobre la silla con las manos juntas, como esperando un golpe. —N-No Lily, tú me gustas y mucho. —Ratifiqué mis palabras, pero ella solo se enojó más.

—¿Y qué esperabas dime? —Preguntó llena de ira. — ¿dime? —Ella se levantó de su asiento, recargó sus manos sobre la mesa y me miró fijo. —¿Qué te correspondiera? —Su voz era una que denotaba molestia, mucha, y rara vez la había visto tan enojada. —¡Responde Megurine! —Ya casi gritaba. —¿Esperabas que te dijera que me gustas igual? ¿Qué iré contra medio mundo por defender nuestro amor? ¿Qué los demás son los que están equivocados? —Ella bufó con fastidio. —Pues estás equivocada… yo… yo no soy de ese tipo.

La miré contrariada. —Pero, ¿Por qué actúas así? Tú no eres homofóbica. —Pregunté como pude mientras me ahogaba en mis lágrimas silenciosas.

—Una cosa es ser tolerante con ese tipo de personas y otra muy distinta, que alguien así se fije en ti… —Ella me miró con una mueca de desprecio en su rostro. —Eso es enfermo Megurine, las mujeres no gustan de mujeres, eso es incorrecto.

—No digas eso…

—¿Qué no? —Ella chistó. —Claro que lo es, ¿o es que dos chicas pueden tener hijos? ¿O acaso es bien visto? Por algo será… así que, que te quede claro, yo jamás estaré con una chica, eso es… —Al parecer tuvo una imagen mental, por lo que se sacudió como cuando se tiene frio y me miró firme. —Aléjate de mí, no me vuelvas a hablar.

Yo me quedé fría en mi asiento, si bien no contemplaba su rechazo, tampoco lo esperaba de esa forma, al menos pensé que podíamos seguir siendo amigas. Y cuando pensé que no podía ser más cruel, se detuvo a medio camino de la salida, se volteó me miró y habló.

—Por cierto, lo que te iba a decir es que mientras limpiabas el salón, Kaito se me confesó y yo le dije que sí. —Y sin más y con todo el restaurante viéndonos, se fue.

Me quedé allí sentada sin saber qué hacer, moría de vergüenza, moría de dolor, moría por saber que mis ilusiones fueron rotas de la peor forma posible, moría por saber que no volvería a estar cerca de ella de la misma forma.

Me levanté de mi asiento cuando me aseguré que todas las personas que habían presenciado el ataque de pánico y asco de Lily se habían ido del lugar, lo cual tomó un tiempo, aún con mi vergüenza gigante pagué la cuenta y me fui del lugar, ¡no creo regresar jamás!

Me fui muy desilusionada a mi casa, es decir, Lily y yo siempre fuimos muy cercanas, demasiado, ella siempre fue muy amable conmigo, de niña me defendía de los chicos que trataban de burlarse de mí, en la primaria recuerdo que nos la pasábamos todo el rato juntas, una en la casa de la otra, en la secundaria seguíamos igual de unidas, nunca hubo pudor o vergüenza entre nosotras, y ahora aún en nuestro último año, ella seguía siendo tan liberal, tan apegada a mí, tan afectuosa, que pensé que correspondía mis sentimientos.

Tal parece que no.

Bueno, y ese fue mi día, un día tétrico, o al menos así lo vi en su momento, ¿quién me diría que desde allí muchas cosas cambiarían? Dudo que alguien y más creerle.

El fin de semana no salí de mi cuarto, decir que me sentía destrozada era poco, solo me tiré en mi cama y me dediqué a ver la nada, mi garganta ardía y mis ojos me escocían de tanto llorar, mi nariz estaba rojísima y mi cuerpo no daba para nada. Ni siquiera atendí las llamadas de los chicos, seguramente era para hacer planes, pero, ¿con que ánimos iría? Y más aún, ¿con que cara vería a Lily? Así que rehuí de mis amigos y me escondí en mi cueva.

Incluso mis padres se mostraron preocupados por mi actitud, ya que usualmente iba de fiesta con los chicos o a ver alguna película, o a la playa, o a una piscina, planes siempre sobraban, pero en este momento, faltaban las ganas.

Mi hermano mayor trató de hablar conmigo infructuosamente, no fui capaz de decirle la razón de mi comportamiento, cualquiera se daría cuenta que una persona no está bien si llega de la escuela y se encierra en su habitación y no vuelve a salir ni por agua. Y bueno, con todo y mi pataleta de niñita chiquita el lunes, fui obligada a ir a clases.

Y las cosas ese día fueron muy distintas a como siempre. Lily no me saludó, no me dio más de dos miradas, no me determinó en lo absoluto, y lo peor, ni siquiera pude comer con el resto de mis amigos el almuerzo, eso fue ya el colmo, pero peor fue tener que sentarme en una mesa sola y ver a lo lejos como Kaito se comía a besos a Lily.

En mi fastidio no me di cuenta que otra persona me pedía permiso para sentarme en la mesa.

—Hola. Hola. ¿Hola? —Escuché a lo lejos, cuando voltee a ver me topé con los ojos aguamarina de la nueva. — Eh, lo siento, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Yo solo asentí y seguí comiendo mi almuerzo sin mirar a nadie, ni hablar con nadie, ni querer saber nada de nadie.

Hasta que, la nueva me habló. —Lamento haber sido grosera con usted el viernes. —Sus palabras me dejaron sorprendida, no esperaba de ella una disculpa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué te disculpas? En ese caso soy yo la que debería disculparse.

—No, no, la verdad no fue tu culpa, fue de tu amiga. —Señaló a Lily. —Tú solo estabas junto a ella.

No supe que más decir, así que asentí, como aceptando sus disculpas. Pero parecía que ella no había acabado la conversación.

—¿Y por qué no estas con tu grupo hoy?

—¿Qué te hace creer que siempre estoy con ellos? —Le pregunté en lugar de responderle.

Ella se alzó de hombros. —El viernes se veían muy familiarizados.

Su simple respuesta mató cualquier argumento que podría decir. Suspiré mientras veía mi obento a medio comer, luego alcé la mirada y le dije la verdad, ni yo sé por qué. —El viernes me le confesé a la persona que me gusta; quien hace parte del grupo, y me rechazó de una forma que… —Vacilé un poco. — Prefiero alejarme por ahora.

Ella volteó a ver al grupo y luego me miró de nuevo. —Ese chico parece chica, no llores por él.

—¿Eh?

—El pelimorado, ¿no es él?

—No. —Dije toda contrariada, hasta medio ofendida, o sea, ¿Gakupo? De todos en la tierra, él sería el último.

Ella volvió a ver al grupo. —Oh debes sentirte fatal el tener que ver al chico que te gusta besándose con tu amiga.

Miré la escena y mis dientes se apretaron un poco. —No, Kaito no. —Una parte de mí incluso empezaba a odiarlo.

La nueva me miró confundida, miró a la mesa de mis amigos y luego a mí de forma que temí que se le rompiera el cuello. —No me digas qué…

—Sí.

—¿La castaña con pechugas? —¿Por qué parecía desilusionada de algo? Y luego me pareció que se veía así misma.

—No, ¡la rubia!

—Ahhh ya veo…. —La iluminación llegó a sus ojos, luego pareció confundida, y luego sonrió. —Así que, ¿eres lesbiana?

La miré despectivamente. —¿Algún problema con eso?

Ella lejos de refutar o decir algo, sonrió con suficiencia, mientras alzaba su mentón con algo de orgullo. —No, así no me sentiré sola o rara aquí.

Ahora estaba más confundida. —¿Eh?

—Que no soy la única... mmm ¿diferente? —Me dijo al tiempo de sonreírme.

—Ahhhh. —Fue lo único que dije al tiempo de sorprenderme y no sé qué pensar ahora, a la primera persona; que no es Lily, que le digo sobre mi orientación, de forma indirecta y que además no me da gritos de rechazo, como yo esperaba, resulta que somos del mismo bando.

—Hatsune Miku. —Dijo de la nada, cuando comprendí que se refería a su nombre también di el mío.

—Megurine Luka. —Contesté, con una suave sonrisa.

La campana sonó, dando inicio nuevamente a las clases, y sinceramente no preste atención a nada, me sentía tan sola, tan vacía, tan triste, que no le veía el caso realizar cualquier actividad, prestar atención en clases, anotar lo que el docente decía, ni siquiera ganas de respirar tenía. En mi divague se me dio por observar todo el lugar y al mirar hacia atrás noté que la nueva, Miku, me miraba fijamente. No le di importancia y continúe con mi divague mental.

Los días pasaron, o eso creo, yo no sentía el paso del tiempo y no me importaba, pero al parecer a los demás a mi alrededor sí. En este instante me encontraba en la sala de mi casa, mis padres estaban coléricos, debido a que ese día se realizó la entrega de notas en la escuela, y decir que había perdido todo era poco. Según los docentes mi rendimiento había disminuido en casi un cien por ciento, pasé de ser una de las mejores de mi corte a estar a punto de perder el año, y mis padres no podían concebir como pasó, menos que muchos docentes ya no consideraban darme una recomendación o que no había estudiado nada para los exámenes de la universidad.

Luego de una larga reprimenda, de la cual escuché poco y nada, un par de castigos, que no me importaron y un "debes esforzarte más", al fin pude ir a recostarme a mi habitación, donde lo único que hice fue echarme sobre la cama y observar la foto de Lily y yo que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

Bueno, resulta que ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Lily me rechazara y la verdad no sé ni que ha pasado, hago todo más por inercia y costumbre que otra cosa, la chica nueva no siguió acercándose a mí, supongo que me veo muy lúgubre, eso sumado a que ese par de revoltosos se la pasan tras de ella haciéndole bromas.

Pero hoy en el almuerzo se sentó en mi mesa, como en la otra ocasión, y me miraba con una sonrisa de esas hiper mega radiante que uno se pregunta: "¿no te duele la cara?".

—¡Hola! —Saludó tan radiante que creí que estaba frente a una constelación y no una persona.

—Eh, ¿hola?

—¿Qué harás mañana? —Preguntó de la nada.

—Ehh... no sé. —Tirarme en mi cama y llorar hasta quedar dormida quizás.

—Tengo entradas para un juego de béisbol para mañana, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

No supe que responder, por un lado, no me gusta el béisbol, por el otro, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo con nadie, y pues mi grupo de amigos ya no lo es, al parecer cuando Lily les dijo la razón de nuestro distanciamiento, todos le dieron la razón a ella y decidieron que lo mejor era evitar contacto conmigo o algo así le entendí a Gakupo.

—mmm de acuerdo.

—¡Yupi! —Salto ella muy alegre.

Yo la quedé mirando con el ceño fruncido. —¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos? —Le pregunté.

—¿Cuáles amigos? —Ella parecía confundida.

—Los gemelos Kagamine. —Le dije como lo más obvio.

—¡Ellos no son mis amigos!

—¿No? Pero si te la pasas con ellos.

—No, ellos se la pasan tras de mí, haciéndome bromas, hablando sobre cosas que no entiendo y haciendo que me regañen en clases por "no prestar atención"… me tienen cansada. —Dijo en un tono desesperado. —Ni siquiera me dejan acercarme a ti en los recesos.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué se quiere acercar a mí? Como sea, yo solo le di un poco de ánimo. —Sí, ellos son algo revoltosos.

—¿Revoltosos? ¡Son una plaga!

—¿Cómo acabaste siendo acosada por partida doble?

Ella suspiró con desanimo, yéndose su ira. —Mi primer día, el docente me puso entre ellos dos, y pareciera que desde ese día me convertí en su juguete predilecto. Y ahora no sé qué hacer para librarme de ese par rubios de latosos.

—Ya veo.

Hubiésemos seguido hablando, pero la campana del receso sonó, por lo que fuimos a nuestro salón de clases, en el camino intercambiamos números de teléfonos y acordamos el lugar de encuentro.

Al día siguiente, me encontraba en un aburrido juego de béisbol, mientras que Miku parecía rebosante de energía y diversión, ¿cómo le parece eso entretenido? Ni idea. Y luego de unas cuantas horas aun ningún equipo tenía los tres strikes en su contra.

Así que, decidí ver a todos lados, viendo como la gente se divertía y pasaba un sábado en familia, luego me quedé observando a Miku, notando que llevaba su cabello nuevamente atado en un par de coletas. Y de hecho, siempre la he visto peinada así, y no sé si decir que eso es adorable o inmaduro.

—¿Por qué siempre llevas el cabello en coletas? —Le pregunté.

Ella dejó de ver el campo de juego y pasó a verme confundida. —Oh bueno, —Parecía estar pensando. — Me gusta así, y siempre lo he usado de esa forma.

—Ya veo. —No sé por qué, pero me gustaba hablar con ella, así que dije algo más que un simple "ya veo". —¿Y no has intentado otro estilo?

Ella se sorprendió que siguiera el tema, je de seguro le parezco cortante, pero, desde lo que pasó con Lily no me nace mucho hablar, ni sé porque eso me ha afectado tanto, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, cuando estoy con ella me siento bien y no pienso tanto en esa rubia homofóbica.

—La verdad no. —Pareció meditar algo. —Pero si quieres vienes a mi casa, vemos una peli y luego me despeinas a tu gusto.

¿Espera qué? ¿Eso fue una insinuación? Y viendo la expresión de su rostro, una muy clara. —Eh…

—Es broma lindura, no te lo tomes tan serio. —Y comenzó a reír. Pero la forma que lo hacía era una muy coqueta, me miraba de soslayo y con una sonrisa de medio lado. Yo solo pude reír con nerviosismo, creo que parezco idiota.

Al final ganó el equipo que Miku apoyaba, y esa mujer pareció enloquecer… bueno más, estaba tan vibrante, tan feliz, saltaba por todo el lugar, no dejaba de sonreír y la verdad, se veía tan linda con su camisa con las iniciales del equipo y sus jeans ajustados… que estoy pensando, entonces, para rematar el día, me invitó a cenar, bueno, comida de calle, pero la intensión es lo que vale… que chica más rara, es todo un misterio para mí.

Cuando llegué a casa mi madre me esperaba en la sala muy enojada, me había tardado más de lo permitido, más encima teniendo en cuenta que estoy "castigada", no mejoraba las cosas. Aunque, debido a mi "depresión" me dejaron salir, según mi padre yo lo necesitaba, eso y que mejorara mi atención en las clases esa semana ayudó a conseguir el permiso.

Le explique a mis padres a que se debía mi demora y lo tomaron bien, además, se alegraron de saber que Miku en realidad era una buena alumna, no como Lily y el resto, que siendo sincera, son muy vagos, según note, desde que no me hablan sus notas también bajaron.

La semana escolar dio inicio nuevamente, y no tan sorpresivamente, Miku, aun no sé cómo, logró cambiar puesto con la persona detrás mío, de forma que se liberó de su plaga doble, y supongo yo, quedó cerca de su única amiga… aunque por la forma en que me mira, dudo que ella esté pensando en ser amiga mía.

Y como lo esperaba, Miku comenzó a sentarse conmigo todos los días en la mesa que yo comencé a usar desde que… no veo el caso estar todo el tiempo pensando en aquello, Lily no me quiere, punto, cada que nota que la estoy viendo se abalanza sobre Kaito, como diciéndome que ella lo prefiere a él, y me trata con tanta indiferencia, como si yo no existiera, antes éramos inseparables, ahora parecemos dos desconocidas. Y eso, me duele, siento una presión en el pecho y una tristeza insoportable, un vacío sin precedentes y una soledad gigantesca.

—Deja de pensar en esa rubia. —Soltó de la nada Miku, en uno de nuestros interminables silencios… no sé si incomodos o no para ella, para mi eran normales. Y es que, siendo sincera, era la primera vez que ella hablaba del tema, para Miku, parecía que Lily no existía.

—Lo dices como si fuese muy fácil.

—No, no lo es. —Ella concedió. —Pero tampoco puedes pasarte la vida pensando en alguien que te rechazó de la peor forma posible. — La observé en silencio, ¿qué podía decir? —Luka. —Me habló suavemente. —Debes dejarlo ir, olvídate de ella, o al menos, no pienses cada segundo de tu día en esa persona que solo te lastimó… te haces daño.

—Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque no es a ti a quien le pasó. —Le respondí mordaz y llena de dolor combinado con ira.

Ella miró hacia el suelo, en silencio, meditando, aunque, podría decir que algo le dolía, sus ojos habían perdido su característico brillo. —Eso es lo que tú crees. —Soltó al final. Dio una larga exhalación de aire, y luego me observó nuevamente. —No volveré a hablar del tema, no te preocupes. Pero, si algún día quieres hablarlo, aquí estoy.

Ahora me sentía mal, ella no lo dijo por malo, creo que cualquiera se habrá dado cuenta que no soy la misma, que esa chispa que había en mí desapareció y aunque ella no conoció ese lado de mí, quizás lo intuye.

Como mis notas volvieron a subir progresivamente, y ya lograba concentrarme en los estudios para el examen de ingreso a la universidad, mis padres me permitieron volver a salir libremente los fines de semana, pero la verdad no me nacía hacer nada. Sin embargo, contrario a mi voluntad, Miku llegaba a mi casa y me sacaba a rastras y me llevaba a algún lugar, en esta ocasión, estábamos en una pista de hielo artificial, creo que le gustan mucho los deportes, porque no patina nada mal, incluso su cabello, facciones y ropa blanca la hacen parecer una diosa nórdica que se desliza por el hielo.

Y no negaré que me estaba divirtiendo bastante, hace tiempo no me reía tanto, sobre todo el ver como muchas personas caían en medio de la pista, aunque todo mi burla se dio por finalizada cuando a ella se le dio por lanzar uno de esos comentarios tan de ella que me desconcentran.

Me encontrando dando giros por la pista cuando ella se me acercó. —¿Sabes? Hay algo que me pregunto desde que llegamos. —La miré un momento antes de dar otra vuelta. —¿Cómo puedes girar tan grácilmente y mantener el equilibrio con ese par que tienes ahí? —Señaló mis pechos, su comentario me hizo enrojecer furiosamente. —Bueno, no niego que son un par muy lindos y que dan ganas de agarrar con las manos llenas. —¿Era necesario que expusiera sus manos en el aire? —Además de que te dan una buena imagen, pero, algo me dice que arruinan el momentum y el equilibrio general. —Mi cara más roja no podía estar, tras encima, lo último me hizo perder el equilibrio y terminar siendo la razón de burla de una niñita en el segundo piso que no patinaba ni nada, solo reía con cada persona que caída… creo que incluso me tomó foto.

Ella me ayudó a levantarme y allí noté que ella usualmente no me miraba, parecía que agachara siempre la mirada, creo que siempre me ha mirado mis pechos y la verdad no sé si sentirme observada y semi-violada o halagada, que chica más rara.

Luego comimos algo en la zona de comidas de la pista de hielo, ella me miraba como siempre, coquetamente, movía sus pestañas y sonreía gallarda, y yo la miraba seria como siempre, en algún momento debería aclararle que solo quiero que seamos amigas. Sé que, aunque no debería, aun amo a Lily, ella no ha salido un solo instante de mi mente y no creo que lo haga, no creo que pueda olvidarla y menos reemplazarla con otra persona… por más que esta persona le dé algo de luz y alegría a mi vida, por más que es apersona no me presione, por más que esa persona sea todo lo que no soy, por más que esa persona… muestre claras intenciones de querer ser el reemplazo, aun sin importarle lo que sufrirá.

En clases ya prácticamente solo se me veía en compañía de Miku, quien aún no ha huido del todo de los Kagamine, pero ya sobrelleva más a ese par de rubios llenos de mucha azúcar y maldad.

Pronto llegaron las vacaciones, y contrario a lo que pensé, Miku continuó yendo a mi casa a secuestrarme en innumerables planes que por alguna extraña razón nunca se repiten, a veces siento que son citas, a veces siento que salgo con ella, a veces me parece que ella quiere que sean citas…

En esta ocasión me encontraba en la playa, algo me dice que Miku esperaba con ansias que esta época del año llegara, porque desde que salí con mi bañador, no me ha quitado la vista de encima, creo que incluso hay saliva corriendo por su boca. A veces tengo la impresión que se lanzará sobre mí y me violará, por suerte soy más alta y fuerte que ella.

—Oh como necesitaba vacaciones y salir de esa maldita escuela. —Dijo Miku, a lo que la miré con los ojos bien abiertos, eso contradice tanto a la Miku que conozco, o al menos creo conocer.

—Creí que te gustaba la escuela.

—¿Estás loca? ¿A quién le gusta la escuela?

—Pensé que ti.

—¿Cómo llegaste a pensar esa sandez?

—Siempre llegas muy alegre y sacas buenas notas.

—Oh… —Su expresión pasó de desconcierto a "voy a hacer que te sonrojes". —Bueno, la emoción es porque te vería a ti y a tu par de amigas, y las buenas notas porque luego mis padres me cuelgan de las coletas si no saco por lo menos 80% en cada asignatura. —Y allí estaba mi cara roja como nada en este mundo. Mientras ella reía triunfal. —Estas roja, ¿tienes fiebre? —Preguntó mientras podaba su mano en mi mejilla, ¿no que se pone en la frente? —Quizás requieras atención de un médico… yo quiero ser médico… quizás pueda ayudarte a sacarte esa calentura. —Y aunque no lo creí posible, estoy más roja aún.

Su forma de conquista es tan diferente, tan extraña y paciente, tan atrevida pero a la vez comprensiva. Ella es todo un misterio para mí, uno que por alguna razón, estoy empezando a querer desvelar.

Las vacaciones de verano pronto llegaron a su fin, y decir que me divertí fue poco. La verdad yo quería encerrarme en mi habitación con mis pensamientos penosos sobre Lily e imaginar miles de estadios dónde ella me correspondía y lo nuestro pudo ser. Pero, Miku al parecer estuvo contra ese plan, y casi todos los días me sacó de mi casa, y me dejó tan acostumbrada a su forma de ser espontánea y desenfadada que cuando acabaron las vacaciones desee que nunca hubiesen terminado esas extraordinarias vacaciones.

Un día íbamos de camino de regreso a casa, y a ella se le dio por desviar el camino y terminó llevándome al café que yo había llevado a Lily, y eso me dio tan mala espina, me hizo sentir tan mal, no quería que ella se me confesara, no allí, no quería destruir sus sueños e ilusiones, no como Lily hizo conmigo.

—Eh… ¿podemos ir a otro lugar?

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

—No me gusta su lugar.

Frunció más el ceño. —¿Por qué?

Yo me debatía si contarle o no, pero siendo sincera, ella se ha vuelto una buena amiga y merece la verdad. —Aquí me le confesé a Lily.

Dejó de fruncir su ceño para tener una mirada preocupada. —¡Lo siento!

—No te preocupes.

—No en serio, lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal. Vayamos a otro lugar. —Yo asentí. Aunque no dejé de notar que su usual estado de ánimo energético cayó estrepitosamente.

Y así terminamos en un Mc Donalds, ¿en serio Hatsune Miku? ¿Es el lugar más romántico que se le ocurrió a esta pequeña ardilla de coletas? Yo me resigne a que subiría unos cuantos gramos a causa de una "hamburguesa" que solo sabía a plástico, ¿cómo le pueden llamar a eso comida? Y mientras disfrutaba de mi "ricas" papas, ella tuvo su punto de quiebre… de la nada se echó a llorar, así de la nada.

—¿Q-qué pasa? —Pregunté mientras me levantaba de mi silla; que estaba al frente de la de ella, y me senté a su lado. —¿Pasó algo Miku?

Luego de un momento dónde solo lloro, al final soltó lo que le afligía y de paso, se desvelaba un poco el halo de misterio que la rodeaba. —El que yo cambiara de escuela no se debe a que mi padre consiguiera otro trabajo. —¿Era por eso el…? Mejor me concentro, ella se ve muy mal. — Se debía a que tuve problemas en mí otra escuela, debido a mí… orientación.

—¿Qué?

Ella inhalaba y exhalaba aire, buscando fuerzas para hablar. —Había esta chica, ella siempre fue mi amiga, siempre, estuvimos en las mismas escuelas desde prescolar, siempre nos verías juntas, éramos como el hambre y la dieta, hacíamos todo juntas y todo estaba bien. Pero un día me di cuenta que yo quería ser más que su mejor amiga y… al igual que tú me le confesé. —Yo la miraba sin saber que decirle, y la verdad una parte de mí, no quería escuchar lo que seguía, algo me decía que había sufrido tanto o más que yo.

—Pero ella no lo tomó muy bien, y en esto a ti te fue mejor que a mí, porque ella no conforme con rechazarme a base de insultos, miradas asqueadas y casi golpes, le dijo a toda la escuela. —Yo la miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Y no es que yo pensara ocultarlo, pero esa tampoco era la mejor forma de salir del closet. —Ella se tomó una pausa en su narración, al parecer aquellos recuerdos eran muy dolorosos aún. —Debido a la cantidad de… mentiras. — Luego de tomarse una pequeña pausa, soltó la última palabra con mucha rabia y frustración. —Todos en la escuela empezaron a tratarme mal, al principio me evitaban, luego me gastaban cada broma y ya al final…. ¡Oh dios era un infierno! —Dijo entre lágrimas…. Lágrimas que también comenzaba a brotar de mis ojos.

—Lo peor creo yo, fue que fui como tú, me encerré en mi mente, no quería contacto con nadie, no quería saber nada de nadie, odiaba a todos, y solo pensaba en ella y… —Ahora miró al cielo, como sintiéndose tonta. —Pensaba, imaginaba, recreaba miles de mundos alternos donde ella me amaba… y por mi amor a ella no me fui de aquella escuela y continué allí, pero todo se tornaba cada vez peor y, cuando ya no soporté más… le dije a mis padres la verdad, toda, y aunque pensé que lo tomarían a mal y me sacarían de la casa, ellos fueron algo comprensivos y decidieron cambiarme de escuela… —Ella pasó a verme fijamente a los ojos, como buscando algo.

—Y en mi nueva escuela conocí a una chica muy linda y algo interesante y pensé que… —Se tomó un largo momento antes de terminar sus palabras. —Pensé que con ella podía olvidarla, pero eso no funciona. Gumi sigue en mi mente. Y odio eso.

Me congelé totalmente al escuchar eso. De todas las cosas posibles, no esperé eso.

—Ya veo. —Fue todo lo que solté.

Las dos nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en lo miserables que éramos en el amor y lo curioso de cómo nos estrellamos a causa de nuestro exceso de buenas expectativas, sin pensar que, la chica que te gusta te corresponderá así no más.

Al final llegamos a una especie de común acuerdo silencioso, de no hablar del tema y no utilizarnos mutuamente, podíamos ser amigas simplemente y esperar a que la persona indicada llegara a nuestra vida.

Decir que Miku dejó su coqueteo sería mentir, al contrario, este se intensificó, yo no sé si tomarlo como halago o burla, pero es divertido, menos cuando hace referencia a mi pechos, eso lejos de halagarme me avergüenza como nada.

Los días continuaron su paso, Miku y yo nos habíamos hecho grandes amigas e inseparables, decir que ella llegó a mi vida cuando más la necesitaba es poco, y creo que ella piensa lo mismo. Incluso pasábamos horas estudiando en compañía de la otra para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, fue grato descubrir que al igual que yo, ella planeaba ir a un conservatorio y dedicarse a la música, eso sí que hizo emocionarme.

Miku lograba que Lily desapareciera de mi mente, mágicamente, incluso cuando estábamos en el mismo salón, ya sea gimnasia o en la cafetería, con cada ocurrente y loco comentario me hacía reír tanto, que eliminaba la presencia de Lily y su tonto novio, además de mis antiguos amigos, Miku valía por todos ellos, e incluso más. Ella me hacía sentir tan bien, tan libre, que consideré que era la primera vez que me abría a una persona totalmente, retiré todas las paredes que siempre había construido a mi alrededor; incluso de Lily, y eso me hacía a veces querer abrazarla, y a veces lo hacía.

Por otro lado, por alguna razón Miku se volvió muy popular entre los chicos y casi a diario recibía cartas, poemas y declaraciones de amor eterno, me sorprendió sobre todo el que Gakupo y hasta Len; quien al parecer la molestaba tanto con ayuda de su hermana para llamar su atención, se le confesaran y le pidieran salir en citas o ya de plano ser su novia. Pero ella rechazaba a todos y cada uno, alegando que ya salía con alguien, lo cual me dejaba con la duda de si, ella consideraba nuestra extraña amistad como algo más, si se refería a esa tal Gumi que tanto odio, o si simplemente era una mentira para salir el paso.

Por otro lado, por alguna razón Miku se volvió muy popular entre los chicos y casi a diario recibía cartas, poemas y declaraciones de amor eterno, me sorprendió sobre todo el que Gakupo y hasta Len; quien al parecer la molestaba tanto con ayuda de su hermana para llamar su atención, se le confesaran y le pidieran salir en citas. Pero ella rechazaba a todos y cada uno, alegando que ya salía con alguien, lo cual me dejaba con la duda de si, ella consideraba nuestra extraña amistad como algo más, si se refería a esa tal Gumi que tanto odio, o si simplemente era una mentira para salir el paso.

Y no negaré que me molestaban esas confesiones, no querían que me quitaran a mi casi única amiga y compañía, me sentí muy sola cuando por influencia de Lily, Meiko, Gakupo y hasta Kaito dejaron de tratarme, ella hacía mis últimos días de escuela divertidos y diferentes, eran tan loca y ocurrente que era imposible aburrirse con ella.

Los días de la graduación se acercaban, y con ellos, la finalización de una etapa de mi vida donde había tenido toda clase de situaciones, además, con la revelación de que Miku y yo teníamos planeado casi el mismo futuro, mis ganas por estudiar para los exámenes se reforzaron, por lo que en nuestros últimos días de escuela casi que solo estudiábamos y aunque de vez en cuando salíamos a uno que otro sitio.

Un día, faltando unas tres semanas para que acabaran las clases y llegara el día del grado, iba caminando sola por los pasillos de la escuela. Miku me había dicho que tenía que hacer una diligencia o algo así. Sin embargo, de la nada fui abordada por alguien, que al ver bien era Lily.

—Luka… —Dijo en un tono algo… ¿esperanzado? —¿Podemos hablar?

La verdad sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, y no les vi problema, por lo que asentí mientras me alzaba de hombros. Lili me llevó a un aula algo retirada y sin sillas que supongo nadie usa y retomo la palabra.

—Luka, verás… —Ella movía incesantemente sus manos, se pasaba la mano por su cabello y miraba a todos lados menos a mí, se veía tan nerviosa, tan diferente a la Lily que conozco. —Oh como es de difícil esto, con lo que lo he practicado. —Soltó bajito, un susurro apenas audible. Pareció tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire y encontrar la fuerza que le hacía falta. —Luka, aquel día en el café… te mentí.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Verás Luka… —Ella se veía algo desesperada y ahora es cuando noto que, estaba sudado horrores, sus ojos se veían rojos, quizás de llorar y que estaba algo más delgada, se veía pálida, bien no estaba. —Te mentí porque… tú en realidad si me gustabas.

Ante aquella revelación simplemente abrí mucho mis ojos y ligeramente mi boca, además de olvidar como se habla.

—Pero, tuve miedo… tú, tú siempre dijiste y pensaste que soy "valiente". —Hizo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos. —Pero la verdad es que soy una cobarde Luka, la peor de todas, no solo no fui capaz de admitir que me gustabas, encima te lastime de tantas formas que me es imperdonable. —Ella parecía a punto de romperse a llorar. —Y traté, de verdad traté de olvidarte, por eso cuando Kaito me dijo que yo le gustaba, aunque fuese un sentimiento superficial el que él sentía por mí, pensé en tomar eso como un chance, un boleto de salida a esto que sentía por ti.

Cada palabra pronunciada por esa mujer me dejaba más y más anonadada. —Y cuando ese mismo día tú te me confesaste pensé que, que no era correcto, que lo correcto era estar con un hombre y te traté de la peor forma posible para que no solo me olvidarás, sino que te desilusionarás de las mujeres.

—Eso no tiene sentido. —Le recriminé.

—¡LO SÉ! —Ella comenzaba a alterarse. —Sé que mi actitud no fue la correcta, pero comprende no sabía qué hacer. Y con el pasar del tiempo me sentía más miserable, el verte sufrir, el tener que tolerar el toque de Kaito. —Ella pareció asqueada. —El ver qué, que me reemplazaste con otra persona, todo eso me dolía inmensamente.

La verdad, a pesar de ver a Lily estar hecha pedazos frente a mí, una parte de mí no podía compadecerla, no me alegraba, no, pero mi empatía con ella había muerto el día de su rechazo. —¿Reemplazarte? Yo no te he reemplazado, Miku no es como tú, ni tú como ella. No te compares. —Escupí con veneno. Lo sé, veo en sus ojos el daño, pero Miku no es un reemplazo, ella no es un objeto que se usa para cubrir las fallas de otro, no ella es un ser humano, uno bello y hermoso que llego en el peor momento de mi vida a darme lo que Lily jamás me dio. No las puedo comparar.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta, por eso lo que teníamos Miku y yo no funcionaba, porque nos tratábamos como reemplazos, como una cinta adhesiva para cubrir el sufrimiento de la otra, pero la verdad, es que no era así, Miku nunca fue el reemplazo de Lily, ni yo el de Gumi, no. Lo que nosotras teníamos era algo más grande que lo que pudimos haber tenido con la persona que nos rechazó. Teníamos más que un simple gusto o flechazo. Lo que teníamos era confianza, cariño, respeto, comprensión, intimidad, amistad, risas, teníamos nuestro propio mundo aparte.

En ese preciso instante me di cuenta que, nunca amé a Lily, quizás a lo que ella representaba para mí, lo que yo creí que ella era, y pienso que nunca llegue a conocerla bien y sobre todo, lo nuestro no hubiese funcionado, ella no solo no admite lo que es, además, con ella nunca sentí la confianza y libertad que me inspira Miku.

Lily no dijo más nada, solo miró al piso y continuó su discurso. —Lo siento Luka, en serio, lo siento, yo solo quiero, quiero una oportunidad, por favor, una sola y te demostraré lo que realmente siento.

Yo solo la observé, la miré inmutablemente a los ojos cuando al fin alzó su mirada. —¿Y qué esperabas dime? —Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió amargamente, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas. —¿Qué te correspondiera? ¿Esperabas que te dijera que me gustas igual? —Me di media vuelta para salir del salón. —Por cierto, ya me gusta otra persona... la conocí mientras tú me ignorabas. —Y sin más salí de allí.

Corrí, corrí lo que más pude, busqué desesperada a Miku, en cada rincón de la escuela, pero no la hallaba, pronto me rendí, así que fui por mis cosas y salí de la escuela, ya el timbre de finalización de las clases había sonado. Y me sorprendió ver a Miku dentro de una tienda, comprando lo que parecían chocolates, me quedé de pie fuera del local hasta que salió, me miró con sorpresa.

—¿Luka?

—¿Miku?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Me preguntó algo nerviosa.

—Eso te puedo preguntar yo.

Ella sonrió algo traviesa. —Le compraba algo a una chica algo especial.

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso a que se debe?

—A que es una gran amiga y que la quiero mucho.

Yo sonreí a lo idiota. —Quizás esa chica piensa que quiere ser más que una amiga, debido a que la chica que antes le gustaba se le confesó, pero mientras lo hacía en lugar de estar feliz por al fin ser correspondida, solo pudo pensar en esta persona especial y se dio cuenta que está enamorada.

Ella frunció el ceño muy profundamente y el juego acabó. —¿Masuda se te confesó?

—Sí, pero no importa, oh bueno sí, gracias a ella me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti. —Ella me miró con un rostro en blanco. —Miku, tú me gustas más de lo que pensé alguien lo llegaría a hacer y la verdad no me molesta, no hay otra persona en el mundo de la que me hubiese gustado enamorarme, tú eres más de lo que esperaba, eres linda, tierna, atrevida, misteriosa y tan encantadora que, sin darme cuenta, caí rendida a tus pies... y por eso me pregunto si. —Me acerqué a ella, la tomé de la cintura y acerqué su cuerpo al mío. —¿Me darías el privilegio de salir contigo?

Ella sonrió, de esa forma que tanto me encantaba, como si mil constelaciones estuvieran en sus ojos, pero luego pasó a mirarme con ese brillo de sus ojos cuando me jugaba una broma. — Creí que ya salíamos.

Yo le sonreí. —Sí, creo que sí. —Concedí. —Pero, yo quiero ser alguien especial para ti, no quiero ser tu reemplazo ni tú el mío, quiero que cuando leas una frase de amor pienses en mí y sonrías, quiero que cuando alguien insinué algo sobre mí te sonrojes, quiero que cuando pienses en mi cada fibra de tu ser se erice y que tus noches solo estén plagadas de deseo por mí. No quiero que pienses en mi luego de pensar en ella, quiero que cuando pienses en mí, no halla nadie más, antes ni después, solo yo y que nunca nadie pueda atreverse si quiera a pensar que me reemplazará en tu corazón. —Ella pareció perder el aire y yo acerqué mi rostro al suyo. —Y quiero que, tú estés segura que a mí me pasa igual. —Al final de mis palabras ella terminó con el espacio entre nuestros labios y nos besamos allí mismo, sin importar nada, solo la otra.


End file.
